Chroniques d'apprentis mages noirs
by Dame Kusmitea
Summary: Un acteur suicidaire. Une Poufsouffle sans avenir. Une miss parfaite. Et un avide d'énigmes. Quatre jeunes gens perdus sous le règne de Voldemort. L'un d'entre eux deviendra l'apprenti du terrible mage noir. Quel est le prix à payer pour la survie ? Débute en 1997.


**Remarque : **dans cette fic évoluent des personnages tout à fait immoraux dont je ne cautionne absolument pas les idées. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons du rating. Comme vous avez tous plus de dix-huit ans (n'est-ce pas ?), vous êtes censé pouvoir prendre du recul.

**Résumé :** Il y a celui pour qui la vie n'est qu'une pièce de théâtre, une tragédie dont il serait à la fois chef d'orchestre et héros.

Il y a celle pour qui la vie se résume à la survie et aux conflits, aux ennemis réels et imaginaires.

Il y a aussi celle qui a une conscience aiguisée de bien et du mal, qui est prête à tout pour le bien de tous. Pour le plus grand bien.

Et enfin, il y a celui-là, dont personne ne sait ce qu'il pense.

Quatre jeune gens et un Mage noir dans une année de ténèbres.

**Rating :** M

Ce chapitre est fortement inspiré d'un passage de HP6 ;)

**Premier acte : où j'entre dans la peau de mon personnage**

**le 22 février 1997**

La boutique est miteuse. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvre des artefacts empestant le soufre et deux types louches discutent dans un coin à voix basse. Leurs visages disparaissent sous leurs capuches sauvagement rabattues. Il y a aussi le vendeur, un homme tout moche avec ses longs cheveux gras et tout voûté par les années : Mr Barjow.

Son regard calculateur se pose sur moi. Je le soutiens sans frémir et je m'avance.

- Je peux quelque chose pour vous ? grogne-t-il d'un ton franchement peu aimable.

Il en faut plus pour me troubler. Je sors la Gazette du Sorcier et lui montre la petite annonce entourée en rouge. Barjow me détaille alors avec plus d'attention. Je supporte stoïquement son examen.

- Tu t'y connais un peu au moins ?

- Prenez-moi à l'essai et vous verrez.

Barjow se gratte rêveusement le menton. J'essaye de découvrir ses pensées mais il maîtrise l'occlumancie et je préfère ne pas me griller pour tentative intempestive de legillimancie.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, tu sais mon p'tit gars. Il était pas beaucoup plus jeune que toi, mais sacrément doué.

Il hausse des épaules comme s'il voulait chasser ses réminiscences comme on chasse un manteau de pellicules.

- T'es pas d'ici, non ? T'as un léger accent.

- Je suis russe, Monsieur. Ma famille fait partie des plus anciennes familles sorcières qui se sont installées en Sibérie. Du côte d'Omsk.

Aujourd'hui, je suis sang-pur, hier j'étais né-de-moldu. Que serai-je demain ? Probablement ce que l'on me demandera d'être. C'est ainsi. Je suis un acteur et je rentre dans la peau des personnes que les gens veulent voir. C'est tellement facile. Tout n'est alors qu'une pièce qui se déroule dans la direction que je lui aurais infléchis. Et lorsque j'arrive enfin au final, je contemple mon œuvre avec un mélange de satisfaction et de mépris. Satisfaction d'avoir su contrôler mon sort. Mépris pour ces êtres si maniables, qui n'ont d'autres ambitions dans la vie que d'être conduits par des puissants.

- Étrange qu'un russe vienne se perdre en Angleterre par les temps qui courent, marmonne un des deux hommes qui ont cessé leur discussion.

- Je ne suis qu'un honnête Sang-Pur qui souhaite découvrir le monde.

Je leur adresse un sourire d'excuse. Ils détournent de moi.

Oui, je me sens puissant. Sauf que de la puissance, on s'en lasse si l'on a pas d'objectif à long terme ou du moins, de défi. Voilà donc mon défi : survivre à mon séjour en Angleterre. Advienne que pourra, _alea jacta est_. Je monte sur la scène, mon corps pénétré de frissons d'excitation. Cette fois-ci, pas de scénario pré-écrit, pas de personnage qui attend paisiblement dans les coulisses que le metteur en scène leur donne le signal pour sauver ce jeune héros décidément bien suicidaire.

Lorsque je signe le contrat d'embauche et que je négocie les conditions de ma période d'essais, une seule question hante mon esprit.

Comédie ou bien tragédie ?

**Le 24 février 1997**

Ma main pâle effleure avec respect les veines ténébreuses de l'ébène finement sculpté qui encadre le vieux miroir. Ce contraste m'a toujours fasciné. Chair blanche sur bois noir.

Je me recule d'un pas et ausculte mon reflet. Grand et carré d'épaules, je n'ai jamais rien eu d'un être frêle ou fragile. Mais plus que ma stature, ce que l'on retient de moi, c'est mon regard d'un bleu très pur, presque magnétique. Une fille m'a un jour dit que c'était là un trait typiquement slave. Je n'avais pas aimé cette remarque. Elle suggérait que d'autres possédaient les mêmes yeux alors que j'avais toujours tiré une certaine fierté de cette exception.

La surface du miroir se trouble, se liquéfie pour permettre à un visage féminin de s'y former.

- Ces vêtements sont d'occasion, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Quel rôle joues-tu cette fois-ci pour t'imposer une telle mise ?

- Celui d'un jeune orphelin russe, pur de sang, pauvre d'argent, qui parcourt le monde comme le vent le porte.

Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour. De tous, Saulé est bien la seule à qui j'offre de véritables sourires.

**Le 3 avril 1997**

Je lisse une dernière fois ma robe, rajuste quelques mèches brunes agitées par la petite bise glaciale qui souffle ce matin et j'appuie enfin sur la sonnette. Un jeune elfe de maison ne tarde pas à m'ouvrir la massive porte de charmes protège l'entrée de l'imposant manoir. L'elfe de maison me conduit dans un petit salon douillé et égayé par un foisonnement de plantes vertes où m'attend la maîtresse des lieux, une tasse de thé fumant à la main. Je l'ai évaluée d'une simple regard à notre première rencontre et deviné presque l'ensemble de sa existence insignifiante. Née-de-moldu, elle a épousé un fonctionnaire bien placé au Ministère, Demetrus Jones. C'est une quinquagénaire assez coquette qui affectionnait autant les dernières crèmes anti-rides que les séances de sport intensive pour conserver sa ligne de jeune fille. Elle mène une vie bien rangée et s'ennuie durant les absences répétées de son mari. D'où ma présence. C'est ma troisième visite en l'espace d'un mois.

Elle m'accueille d'un sourire et je m'incline légèrement, comme le ferait le jeune Sang-Pur que je prétend être.

- Je vous ais apporté des fleurs.

Une gerbe de rose apparaît aussitôt dans ma main, pour son plus grand ravissement. Une lueur de convoitise brille dans son regard. Pour sa défense, je suis assez beau garçon.

- Oh, que vous êtes mignon, vous n'auriez pas dû !

Je ne dis rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Un vase vide est prêt sur une petite table toute proche.

- Vous me gâtez trop... à mon âge...

Son sourire dément ses paroles. Je sais qu'elle ne rêve que de me mettre dans son lit. Si le cas devait se présenter, j'irais. Je ne suis qu'un acteur prisonnier de sa pièce. Elle m'indique un fauteuil où m'asseoir. L'elfe ne tarde pas à revenir avec un plateau de petits biscuits parsemés de points noirs : des graines de pavots.

- Ce sont des makowiec, précisa Ellizabeth Jones. Il me semble que les polonais raffolent de cette pâtisserie.

Je suis russe. Polonais et russes ne sont pas toujours en bonnes ententes. Je passe néanmoins sur l'affront. À quoi bon ?

- Alors, comment allez-vous ? Vous me paraissez un peu pâle. Vous travaillez trop dans cette boutique, je l'ai répété cent fois.

Je souris machinalement. Je lui laisse croire que ses pathétiques attentions me touchent. Elle minaude avec d'autant plus de conviction que j'en ai presque envie de rire.

- Quel est le prétexte de votre visite, cette fois ? demande-t-elle en battant des cils.

- Mr Barjow voudrait vous faire une offre plus intéressante à propos de cette tapisserie tissée par les artisans gobelins de Paris. Deux cents gallions, il pense que c'est un prix plus que raisonnable...

- Allons, allons, pas si vite ou je vais finir par penser que vous ne venez me voir pour mes babioles.

C'est pourtant la vérité. De toutes les richesses que conserve son mari, il y en a bien une qui me hante depuis ma première visite, qui vient me troubler jusque dans mes rêves. Un livre. Lettres blanches sur vélin noir. Pour l'instant, la famille y est trop attachée, mais je finirai par l'obtenir. Reste encore à décider de la manière.

Finalement, cette nuit, j'ai terminé dans le lit de Mrs Jones.

**Le 15 avril 1997**

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun amour propre, grommelle Saulé alors que je rentre un peu fatigué d'une nuit sans importance que j'aurai tôt fait d'oublier.

Que je préfère oublier. Mais cela, je ne l'admettrai jamais devant Saulé. Elle me regarde passer, ses yeux de glace plein de désapprobation alors que je me dirige vers la douche. Mon logement est étroit, sobre et sous les toits. J'aurais les moyens de me payer un appartement plus confortable et je supporterais une mansarde plus misérable. Mais j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à incarner mon rôle dans les moindres détails. Saulé dit que je suis maniaque.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, j'arrive chez mon employeur. Il est en pleine conversation avec un client. Ils se taisent en m'apercevant.

- Aujourd'hui, tu vas te rendre chez Mrs Malefoy.

On y est. Frappez les trois coups, ouvrez les rideaux. Cher public, respectez en silence votre serviteur qui va se lancer sans filet dans la pièce de sa vie.

Je lui ai déjà trouvé un titre. _Les Chroniques d'un apprenti mage noir_. Ou comment je suis passé du statut de jeune homme crapuleux soumis à des pulsions suicidaires par la vacuité de son existence à celui d'aspirant psychopathe à tendance mégalomane.


End file.
